


Staying In

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [108]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward doesn’t want to go to the party.<br/>Disclaimer:  Things I wish were mine:  a ‘65 Mustang convertible, a skewbald Vanner horse and Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-smut.

“Why are we going to this party tonight, anyway?” Edward growled, shoving his automail foot into a shoe shined to mirror brightness.

From behind a dressing screen, Winry called, “Because your friends in the military wanted us to come?” 

“Rather see them in some bar than a stupid party where I have to dress in some monkey suit.” Stomping his foot to make sure the shoe was on there tight, Edward began pulling the laces. “Damn it!” 

Winry peered briefly out from behind the screen. “Now what, Ed?” 

He narrowed his eyes, making a face at the back of her head. “The shoelace broke!” 

Winry sighed, coming out from behind the screen, tucking a strand of hair up. Edward tried to ignore the picture she made, dressed in a dark green sheath of fabric that hugged her curves and made her cleavage look deep enough to swim in. “If you didn’t tug at them so hard!” 

Edward dragged his eyes away from her boobs. “Rather be tugging something else.” He licked his lips. 

“What was that?” Winry swept closer, leaning over him, her hands on her hips. 

Grabbing her around the waist, Edward ignored her squeal as he hauled her into his lap. Nipping at the pulse point in her neck, he growled against her skin, “Wanna have fun here, instead?” His hand moved up to cup her breast, reveling in the sensation of slick fabric over her warm flesh. “Well?” He licked her throat.

Winry groaned, “Let’s stay in.”


End file.
